Winged Hearts
Winged Hearts is a Fantage Animated Series made by Morganxoxoful. The series is about two high school girls accidentally meeting an angel and being part of the story made by her. The series ran through October 25th, 2011 to April 29, 2012. This series is considered to be canceled since the story has not continued in over 5 years. Characters *'Morgan:' One of the main characters of the series. She is best friends with Olivia. She is an outgoing high school freshman schoolgirl who can solve problems easily. Her winged heart necklace chose Marcus. *'Olivia:' One of the main characters of the series. She is best friends with Morgan. She is a little bit more shy than her friend and has a hard time getting her thoughts expressed to others. Her attentiveness makes up for her shyness. Her winged heart necklace chose Chris. *'Marcus:' A black-haired boy who used to be close with Olivia. He is persistent in trying to find time to talk to Olivia. He is chosen to be Morgan's soulmate. *'Chris:' A blonde-haired boy who accidentally meets Morgan during her search for Taylor. He seems to like Morgan a lot. He is chosen to be Olivia's soulmate. *'Taylor:' An angel who accidentally falls to the earth. Morgan and Olivia stumble upon and save her. She is the one who set the magic necklaces on the girls. When she is not wearing her own magic necklace, she appears to be a normal redheaded teenage girl. Plot Morgan and Olivia enter their new high school. Marcus comes up to the girls hoping to talk to Olivia, but Olivia leaves, in hopes that she doesn't get too near him. Olivia doesn't seem to like Marcus, despite sharing the same interests with him. Later, she hears a thump outside and goes outside with Morgan only to see a girl on the grass of the school garden. The girl wears a white robe and has some angel wings. Worried about the girl's condition, the girls bring her into the girls' bathroom and watch her wake up. The angel, dazed, introduces herself to the girls as Taylor and vanishes. Upon Taylor's departure, Morgan and Olivia suddenly have winged heart necklaces on their necks. The girls could not take the necklace off, and they both deduce that Taylor must have placed the necklaces on them. Realizing this, they plan on finding her. In the meantime, they still had school, so the girls sit down for their next class. Morgan's necklace magically vanishes as soon as she sits next to Marcus, who asks her what Olivia thinks of him. Morgan's necklace then reappears, making her faint in class. When Morgan comes to, she sees Olivia and Marcus close to her with worried faces. Then the girls realize that both of their necklaces were gone. After school, Morgan begins her search for Taylor and goes back to the school garden, where she and Olivia found her. There, she meets Chris, who she takes a liking to. Chris begins to take Morgan home, which makes Taylor (who appears after the two had left) upset. Morgan wakes up early on the weekend only to have a redheaded girl appear in her bedroom. Suddenly after her arrival, Olivia appears into Morgan's bedroom. The redheaded girl, who brought Olivia in with her magic, reveals herself to be Taylor, the mysterious angel. After being demanded an explanation, Taylor explains the purpose of the winged heart necklaces she gave the two girls. The winged heart necklaces determine who the bearer's soulmate should be. When the bearer of the necklace goes near their chosen soulmate, their necklace will appear and have them faint. The bearer has no choice but to be with the person that their necklace has selected. If the bearer does not be with their selected soulmate, they will simply die off of the earth with their own body. Upon learning this, the girls are infuriated at Taylor, who then leaves. The day after these events, Marcus runs into Olivia in the school hall and asks her when she's available, only to be turned down. Outside, Morgan meets into Chris during her pondering about the necklaces. They both end up walking together, which only makes Taylor upset again. During Biology lab class, Olivia is assigned to be partners with Chris. Upon meeting, Olivia's eyes and skin color change as she passes out. When Olivia comes to, she is in the hospital and Morgan is by her side. Morgan explains what happened and takes Olivia home. Olivia realizes that her necklace, who appeared and made her faint in class, had chosen Chris. When she tells Morgan this, Morgan gets upset and asks her what happened with Marcus, since she knows that her best friend still loves him. Olivia tells her that she has to forget about him and that she has to be with Chris, which upsets Morgan very much. Upon hearing that Morgan seems to already like Chris, Olivia stops silently in shock while her best friend left her in anger. Trivia *Olivia's name has a connection with one of William Shakespeare's plays, "Twelfth Night". In the play, a noblewoman named Olivia is wooed by one man but ends up being with another. This connection may have influenced the story. Category:Fantasy Category:Animated Series Category:School Story Category:Romance